only angel
by Park Chan Gyu
Summary: kisah tentang seorang angel yang mencintai makhluk 3 keturunan dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk pria tersebut.. (DongHae,Lee Hyuk Jae, Cho KyuHyun, OC Oh Haeun, Yeri,Sora) /Straight/ gaje, bahasa gak EYD


TITLE = I'M ANGEL

AUTHOR = Park Chan Gyu

CAST =

LEE DONGHAE

OH HAEUN

SUPPORT CAST =

LEE HYUK JAE

KIM YERI

MIN SORA

KYUHYUN

GENRE = (antara, mystery,romance?)

Warning= ini adalah sebuah khayalan yg gak masuk akal typo is mine/?

Disclaimer= cast milik tuhan,keluarga, tapi donghae appa saya chanyeol oppa saya yg tertunda

Summary = cerita tentang angel yang memiliki perasaan terhadap seorang manusia berketurunan

Semoga chigudeul suka ya sama ff ku yang ini, sebenernya aku bingung mau bikin ff apa jadi aku ada ide untuk buat ff kayak gini semoga semuanya senang ya ^^. Happy reading semua…

'' ONLY ANGEL''

Haeun POV

Aku berjalan di permukaan bumi yang indah tapi tak seindah permukaan langit yang aku tinggali. Hemm aku melihat benda benda yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Semua orang tak bisa melihatku karna aku seorang angel, pekerjaan seorang angel hanyalah membantu manusia bumi yang sedang kesulitan walau mereka tak bisa melihat kami. Selain angel juga terdapat evil, kalian pasti taukan pekerjaan evil itu apa?

Saat aku berjalan memperhatikan seisi jalan tersebut aku melihat ada sekelompok namja yang sepertinya sedang mengeroyoki seseorang pastinya dia adalah namja. Aku mendekati mereka.

''akh!'' rintih namja yang sedang di pukuli daerah perutnya oleh salah satu orang di kelompok itu. Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan memar bekas pukulan.

''hahaha! Hajar terus namja itu jangan pernah kalian beri ampun!'' ucap salah satu namja itu, hemm sepertinya dia ketua dari sekelompok namja itu.

Aku ingin menolong tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku harus memakai kekuatanku untuk menolong namja itu.

''berhentihlah, menjauhlah, dan pergi'' kataku membuka lebar lebar telapak tanganku lalu mengarahkannya ke sekelompok namja itu. Aku mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatanku untuk menolong namja itu. Syukurlah sekelompok namja itu langsung menghilang. Namja yang penuh dengan memar itu hanya terduduk lemas di tembok, aku menghampirinya untuk memastikan apa dia baik baik saja atau tidak?

''gumawo'' ucapnya lemas yang membuatku membulatkan mataku lebar lebar saking terkejutnya.

''a..apa dia bisa melihatku? Hei kau bisa melihatku?'' tanyaku tak percaya sambil mengayun ayunkan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

''Sudah jangan melambai lambaikan tanganmu di depan wajahku itu membuatku sedikit risih!'' suruhnya, aku langsung menarik tanganku dari wajahnya.

''apa kau benar bisa melihatku? Benar kau bisa melihatku?'' tanyaku penasaran.

''memangnya kau ini hantu? Ne aku bisa melihatmu wae?'' jawabnya yang terdengar kesal.

''_kenapa dia bisa melihatku ne?''_ tanyaku dalam hati karna baru kali ini aku meliat ada seorang yang aku tolong bisa melihat wujudku, aku inikan seorang angel.

''hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bukankah kau sama sepertiku sesama manusia, iya kan?'' tanyanya

''o...oh ne ne'' jawabku sambil mengangguk iya.

''donghae apa kau baik baik saja?'' teriak seorang namja yang suaranya ku kenal. Namja itu menghampiri namja yang ku tolong itu dan namanya adalah donghae.

Aku menatap tajam namja yang menghampiri donghae.

''lee hyuk jae?!'' desisku tak percaya ambil menyipitkan mataku. Dia melihatku tak kalah terkejut.

'' OH HAEUN! Kenapa kau ada disini hah?!'' tanyanya

''a..aku tadi habis menolong namja ini, sedangkan kau?'' jawabku menunjuk donghae lalu menunjuk hyuk.

''kau sebaiknya pulang tidak baik kau di sini terus'' suruhnya.

''hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?'' kataku.

''cepat sana pergi!'' bentaknya, aku hanya bisa menurut dan pergi meniggalkan mereka.

Outhor POV

Haeun pergi meninggalkan EunhyHuk dan Donghae.

''Cho Kyuhyun eodiga?'' teriak eunhyuk memanggil kyuhyun dengan cepat kyuhyun datang di depan eunhyuk dan membuat donghae kaget,

''tidak usah takut Donghae dia teman baikku'' jelas Eunhyuk menenangkan Donghae.

''ada apa hyuk kau memangil namaku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''urusi Haeun dia bisa menghancurkan rencana kita!'' suruh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, lalu muncul di hadapan haeun yang membuat dia sangat terkejut.

''oh! Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau menghalangi jalanku!'' ucap Haeun sedikit kesal karna jalannya ditutup oleh kyuhyun

''pulanglah!'' suruh Kyuhyun paksa

''kenapa aku harus pulang sekarang aku kan masih ingin menolong banyak orang'' kata Haeun polos

''cepat pulang atau kau akan tau akibatnya!'' ancam Kyuhyun

''aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu Kyu!'' tantang Haeun menjulurkan lidahnya.

''_tunggu... tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tau kenapa mereka melarangku untuk berada di bumi, ne pasti mereka mau memberikan virus evilnya pada Donghae, aku harus menolong Donghae atau tidak dia bisa dalam bahaya!'' _kata Haeun dalam hati lalu dia membalik badannya untuk menolong donghae dari virus evil yadong yang akan di berikan oleh Eunhyuk. Sebelum dia jalan, tangan Kyuhyun menarik pundak Haeun.

''AH!'' rintih mereka berdua kesakitan. Haeun memegang pundaknya yang kini sudah melepuh sedangkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun melepuh juga. Mereka saling tatap tatapan. Haeun melanjutkan jalannya sambil memegang pundaknya yang kesakitan sehabis di pegang oleh Kyuhyun

''dia, dia masih suci tidak seperti Yeri dan Sora'' desis kyuhyun

Haeun sampai ditempat tadi. Ternyata masih ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, hyuk terlihat sedang konsentrasi. Haeun yang melihatnya langsung menahan eunhyuk.

''berhenti!'' teriak haeun menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk,

''kau!'' kata Eunhyuk kesal dan menatap haeun dengan tatapan tajam.

''Hyuk Jae! Kita sebaiknya pergi kalau tidak kita akan dapat masalah besar!'' suruh Kyuhyun yang muncul tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk

''wae Kyu? Aku belum memberikan apapun pada Donghae'' Tanya hyuk bingung.

''nanti aku jelaskan'' jawab Kyuhyun singkat. EunHyuk hanya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun

Dan mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

''memangnya ada apa Kyu?'' Tanya Hyuk penasaran.

''anak itu masih sangat suci, sulit bagi kita untuk melawannya'' jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

''anak itu nugu? Maksudmu Oh Haeun? Bukankah dia sama seperti Yeri dan Sora?'' Tanya Hyuk bingung.

''ne Haeun. Dia masih sangat suci Hyuk, dia tak seperti Yeri dan Sora, walau mereka sesama angel tapi Haeun berbeda'' jelas Kyu serius.

''apa maksudmu berbeda?'' Tanya hyuk makin bingung dengan perkataan kyu.

''Yeri dan Sora mereka memiliki darah evil yang mengalir di tubuh mereka walau hanya 10% saja'' jelas kyu lagi.

''memangnya Haeun tidak?'' Tanya hyuk

''ne dia tak memiliki setetespun darah evil di tubuhnya, lihatlah telapak tanganku. Ini bekas menyentuh pundaknya'' kata kyu menunjukkan bekas luka di telapak tangannya.

''aigoo benarkah ini lukanya? Sungguh di luar dugaanku'' kata Eunhyuk tak percaya saat melihat bekas luka di telapak tangan kyu.

''ne jadi kita harus hati hati hyuk'' suruh Kyuhyun. EunHyuk hanya mengangguk iya.

*ke bagian Haeun dan Donghae*

''apa kau baik baik saja? Apa Eunhyuk telah menyentuh tubuhmu?'' Tanya Haeun khawatir

''dia belum menyentuhku sama sekali, memangnya kenapa?'' jawabnya dan berganti tanya.

''syukurlah jika benar kau baik baik saja, Eh pipimu memar'' kata haeun memegang pipi Donghae tapi..

''ah!'' rintihnya lagi saat menyentuh pipi hae dengan 3 jemari kanannya.

''gwechanayo?'' Tanya hae khawatir.

''ah! Gwenchana'' jawab haeun menahan sakitnya dengan tersenyum, daam hati ia bertanya tanya ada apa dengannya

''kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne? gumawo telah menolongku'' pamitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Haeun. Haeun hanya mengangguk iya. Haeun menghilang dalam sekejap dan sampai di langit tempat tinggalnya.

Dia melihat 3 jemari tangannya melepuh.

''kenapa tanganku ini? Kenapa melepuh? Aneh sekali, dan pundakku juga?'' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pergi ke atas langit tempat tinggal aslinya lalu dia berjalan menuju mata air dan masuk kedalam air yang terkenal dengan khasiatnya menyembuhkan penyakit apapun dan yang boleh masuk kedalamnya hanyalah sang angel sejati dan masih sangat suci. Dan satu lagi yang diperbolehkan masuk hanya dewa angel dan Haeun karna rata-rata semua angel sudah memiliki darah evil.

Haeun mengobati tangan dan pundaknya,dalam sekejap semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang. Tapi kekuatannya berkurang karna telah membantu namja itu.

''kenapa tubuhku jadi melemah begini ne? harusnya setelah aku berendam di dalam kolam ini tubuhku akan segar kembali?'' Tanya haeun bingung setelah keluar dari kolam air itu.

''Oh Haeun!'' teriak Yeri.

''oh, kalian berdua?'' ucap Haeun tersenyum

''apa kau tadi habis berjalan jalan dibumi?'' Tanya Sora ramah

''ne, wae?'' Tanya Haeun

''apa kau tadi menolong namja yang bernama Lee donghae?'' Tanya Yeri serius

''ne tadi aku habis menolongnya, memangnya ada apa dengan namja itu?'' jawab Haeun bingung.

''sebaiknya kau jangan menolongnya lagi'' saran Sora

''wae? Apa salah jika aku menolongnya?'' Tanya Haeun makin bingung

''dia seorang namja yang..'' berhenti Sora

''namja yang apa?'' Tanya Haeun penasaran

''dia namja dari 3 keturunan'' lanjut Yeri singkat.

''3 keturunan?'' Haeun bingung

''ne 3 keturunan, yaitu evil, angel dan manusia bumi'' jelas Sora

''hah? Jinjayo?'' Tanya Haeun tak percaya dan polos

''itu sebabnya kau jangan membantunya atau kekuatanmu akan berkurang dan tubuhmu akan melemah'' saran Yeri serius.

''kenapa ? apa alasannya? Walau dia dari 3 keturunan dia kan masih ada sisi manusianya jadi aku masih tetap bisa menolongnya'' Tanya haeun semakin bingung dan keras kepala

''OH HAEUN ! biar aku jelaskan lebih detail lagi ne, jadi Donghae itukan dari 3 keturunan yaitu evil, angel dan manusia bumi, darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya lebih banyak darah evil daripada darah angel dan darah manusia bumi, sekiranya darah angel dan darah manusia bumi yang mengalir di tubuhnya masing masing hanya 25% sedangkan darah evil 50%. Jadi itu yang membuat kekuatanmu akan berkurang dan melemah jika kau membantunya !'' jelas Sora panjang lebar.

''sekarang kau sudah jelas haeun? Apa perlu aku tambahkan lagi penjelasan dari sora?'' Tanya Yeri

''ne sekarang aku sudah mengerti, tapi kenapa kalian masih bisa menolong evil sedangkan aku tidak? Dan hanya bisa menolong sesama angel maupun manusia bumi?'' Tanya haeun yang membuat geram teman temannya.

''KARNA KAMI MEMILIKI DARAH EVIL YANG MENGALIR DITUBUH KITA SEHINGGA KAMI BISA MENOLONG PARA EVIL, SEDANGKAN KAU,KAU ADALAH KETURUNAN ANGEL, KAU SEORANG ANGEL SEJATI DAN MASIH SANGAT SUCI JADI KAU TIDAK BISA MENYENTUH PARA EVIL APALAGI MENOLONG MEREKA JIKA KAU MENOLONG MEREKA MAKA KEKUATANMU AKAN BERKURANG SANGAT BANYAK!'' jelas Yeri tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

''oh jadi gitu ne?'' Tanya haeun yang sudah mengerti.

''NE'' jawab yeri dan sora.

Lalu haeun pergi meninggalkan Yeri dan Sora.

''Sora?'' panggil yeri pada sora

''hmm?'' jawab Sora

''Oh Haeun sangat polos sekali ne? aku jadi kasian dengannya'' kata yeri menatap kepergian haeun.

''ne, tapi menurutku dia sangat beruntung'' jawab sora

''beruntung apanya?'' Tanya yeri bingung

'' beruntung karna dia tidak akan pernah seperti kita'' jawab sora terlihat sedih.

''maksudmu apa sora?'' Tanya yeri bingung

''bukankah kita memiliki darah evil yang mengalir di tubuh kita yeri? Dan itu membuat kita sering kali berbuat hal yang jahat'' jelas sora.

''ne Sora'' ucap Yeri ikut sedih.

''dia memang seseorang yang sangat beruntung aku iri dengannya, orang tuanya dewa angel dan penguasa langit ini, Haeun juga memiliki sifat yang sangat polos wajar jika Haeun protes tadi'' kata sora.

''dia juga sangat cantik, baik hati, murah senyum, pemaaf, dan juga memiliki kekuatan yang sangat baik.''lanjut yeri memuji haeun.

''aku jadi takut jika haeun nanti menyukai donghae namja dari 3 keturunan itu'' kata sora terdengar sangat cemas.

''apa maksudmu lagi sora?'' Tanya yeri semakin bingung.

''kau tidak tau aturannya?'' balik sora bertanya

Yeri hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

''ah sudahlah susah berbicara pada orang sepertimu!'' kesal sora meninggalkan yeri sendiri.

Siangpun kini menjadi malam yang begitu gelap dan menyeramkan. Dan lagi lagi haeun pergi ke bumi untuk bermain main sambil mencari seseorang yang akan dia tolong. Saat berjalan jalan, dia melihat donghae yang sedang mengangkut barang barang ke dalam rumah. Dia menghampiri donghae untuk melihat saja.

''kau sedang apa Donghae?'' Tanya haeun sopan tapi membuat donghae kaget dan menjatuhkan barangnya sehingga menindih kakinya. Diapun meloncat loncat kesakitan.

''ah! Haeun sedang apa kau disini?'' baliknya bertanya dengan sikap coolnya walau sedikit menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

''aku seperti biasa, berjalan jalan'' jawab haeun tersenyum.

''jinja? Yeoja tidak baik jika malam malam berkeliaran di malam yang cukup gelap ini?'' saran donghae.

Haeun mengangguk iya sambil tersenyum.

''tapi aku sudah biasa'' jawab haeun santai

''hei hei hei, oh iya siapa namamu? Aku donghae, lee donghae'' ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengangkat lengannya.

''aku haeun, oh haeun'' jawab haeun membungkuk.

Hae hanya mengangguk iya lalu mengambil barang barangnya.

''bolehkah aku menolongmu? Sepertinya kau cukup kerepotan?'' antusias haeun untuk menolong donghae.

''boleh saja, kau hanya tinggal mengangkut sisa sisa barang itu saja'' jawab donghae menunjuk sisa sisa barang yang ada di bawah mobil menggunakan mulutnya.

Haeun hanya menggangguk mengerti lalu menghampiri sisa sisa barang itu dan mengangkatnya.

Selesainya barang barang itu di rapihkan di dalam rumah donghae. Mereka berdua keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

''sekali lagi gumawo ne?'' ucap donghae

''oh, itu hanya kebetulan saja kok. Tak usah terlalu di pikirkan'' jawab haeun malu. Merekapun asik dengan obrolan mereka.

Tiba tiba ada yang membisiki telinga haeun. ''haeun pulanglah yang mulia memerintahkanmu untuk menghadapnya sekarang'' bisik seseorang yang haeun kenali. Tanpa basa basi haeun langsung menghilang dari hadapan donghae yang membuat donghae shock.

Haeun sampai di istana dewa angel di atas langit, tanpa berhenti dia langsung masuk kedalam istana itu. Ternyata yang mulia dewa angel telah mengetahui bahwa haeun atau anaknya sendiri sudah tiba.

''semua yang ada di luar pintu, ku perintahkan kalian untuk meninggalkan kami berdua karna ini adalah pembicaraan yang cukup serius.'' Semua orang yang ada di luar pintu ruangan dewa langit langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Haeun POV

Aku di panggil eommaku ke istananya entah ada apa sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk datang dan menemuinya. Aku memberi hormat dengan membungkuk atau bow 90 derajat. Dan menekuk lututku yang satunya lagi. Selesai memberi hormat aku berdiri dengan tegap.

''apa kau menyukai namja itu haeun?'' Tanya eommaku menghampiriku yang membuatku bingung dan kaget.

''eomma'' panggilku terkejut

''jika kau menyukainya katakanlah haeun tidak usah malu pada eommamu ini'' suruh eommaku menenangkan keadaanku yang benar benar tak percaya.

''aku, aku memang menyukainya eomma tapi apa aku bisa hidup bersamanya sedangkan dia dari 3 keturunan?'' jelasku sembari bertanya. Eommaku hanya mengangguk iya dengan senyum manis terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

''lalu? Bagaimana caranya?'' tanyaku serius.

''buat dirinya menjadi seorang angel, baru kau bisa hidup bersamanya'' jawab eommaku tak kalah seriusnya.

''bagaimana caranya eomma? Bukankah sulit?'' tanyaku penasaran tercampur resah.

Eommaku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan menunjukkannya padaku. Sejenak aku memperhatikan benda yang sekarang berada dihadapanku dengan teliti dan cermat.

''ini apa eomma?'' tanyaku semakin penasaran.

''ini sebuah botol kaca yang dikhususkan untuk menempatkan darah angel yang di miliki oleh seorang angel'' jawab oemmaku dengan wajah sangat serius.

''lalu?'' tanyaku singkat

''kau harus merelakan separuh darah angelmu dan menaruhnya dibotol kaca ini'' jelas oemmaku.

''emm apa dengan separuh darah angelku ini bisa membuat donghae menjadi seorang angel?'' tanyaku lagi

''tidak'' jawab oemmaku singkat.

''lalu apa lagi oemma?'' tanyaku resah

''kau harus memenuhi botol kaca ini dengan darah angel, dan kau harus mencari sisa darah angel sampai botol kaca ini penuh'' jelas oemmaku lagi.

''jadi maksudmu eomma?'' tanyaku mencoba menerka sesuatu.

''ne, jadi kau harus mendapatkan 100% darah angel, setelah kau memenuhi botol kaca itu. Kau suruh namja yang bernama donghae itu untuk meminumnya jika dia meminumnya maka dia sudah menjadi seorang angel. jika..'' jelas oemma dan perkataannya terputus yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

''jika apa eomma?'' kataku makin penasaran.

'' jika kau gagal dari misimu itu kau tak apa apa kau bisa meminum kembali darah angelmu itu. Tapi sebaliknya jika kau gagal dari misimu karena telah membuat botol kaca itu pecah bukan hanya rugi darah saja, tapi kau akan mati secara perlahan atau bisa dibilang kau akan mati karna tersayat oleh pecahan pecahan botol kaca itu. Apa kau akan tetap menerima misi ini? Padahal kau sudah tau konsekuensinya?'' jelas eomma dan bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk yakin lalu mengambil botol kaca itu dari tangan eommaku. Setelah itu aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebelum pergi meninggalkan istana oemmaku.

Aku keluar dari istana, memandangi botol kaca yang ada dihadapanku. Aku memang harus melakukannya. Tapi aku harus mendapatkan sisa darah angelnya dimana? Apa ada orang yang mau membagi darah angelnya padaku? Argh! Sial itu membuatku stress!

Sesaat aku mengambil sebilah pisau yang ada dikantung baju panjangku. Dan menempatkan pisau itu ditengah tengah telapak tangan kiriku. Sebelumnya aku sudah membuka tutup botol kaca itu. Agar disaat aku sudah menyayat telapak tanganku langsung mengalir kebotol kaca itu. SREETT! Suara sayatan. Darahku mengalir dibotol kaca itu. Aku Manahan rasa sakitku dengan mengigit bibir bawahku kencang kencang dan menutup mata. Tiba tiba darahku berhenti mengalir, aku membuka mataku melihat sayatan yang ada di telapak tanganku. ''sudah berhenti? Kenapa bisa?'' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mengangkat botol kaca yang sudah terisi dengan darah angelku. Sudah setengah botol? Jadi ini sudah di atur ne sebelumnya? Darahku akan berhenti mengalir jika sudah setengah botol. Sekarang aku sedang bingung, kemana aku harus mencari sisa darah angel ne?

Ketika aku berjalan entah kemana, tiba tiba sora dan yeri datang yang tepat berada didepanku. Sontak aku terkejut dan membulatkan mataku.

''Oh Haeun'' panggil Yeri manis dengan senyumnya yang indah.

''ada apa Yeri dan Sora? Oh iya untuk apa kalian disini dan muncul secara tiba tiba? Kalian mau membuatku mati karna jantungan ne?'' Tanyaku sedikit kesal tapi kutimpal dengan senyum menawan yang aku miliki *masih manisan senyuman author's #plak*

Mereka menjinjing sebuah katung yang berada dimasing masing tangan mereka. Aku memandangi bingkisan itu dengan seksama.

''apa itu?'' tanyaku menunjuk bingkisan itu dengan telujukku penasaran.

''ini darah angel yang kami miliki'' jawab sora sambil tersenyum.

''darah angel? Maksud kalian ini adalah darah angel yang kalian miliki? Apa apa ini untukku?'' tanyaku tak percaya. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis yang mereka miliki.

''sudah sini mana botol kacamu?'' ucap Yeri langsung mengambil botol kaca yang tadi aku pegangi.

Yeri membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menaruh darah angelnya kedalam botol kaca milikku, begitu juga dengan Sora.

''nah sudah penuh deh'' ucap Yeri semangat memberikan botol kaca kepadaku dengan botol kacaku yang sudah penuh dengan darah angel. Aku mengambil botol kacaku, betapa senangnya aku akhirnya botol kaca itu sudah penuh.

''sudah sana berikan pada hae agar kalian bisa hidup bersama'' suruh sora menyengir. Aku mengangguk iya dan langsung pergi ke bumi untuk menemui Donghae.

Author's POV

Setelah terpenuhi botol kaca milik haeun dengan darah angel. Haeun langsung pergi ke bumi untuk menemui Donghae seorang namja yang sekarang disukai oleh Haeun. Sesampainya di bumi haeun langsung melihat donghae yang sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya. Haeun menghampiri Donghae dan mengagetkan Donghae dengan loncat dan tepat dihadapan hae. Membuat Donghae kaget, sehingga haeun tertawa terbahak bahak.

''hahahahahahaha'' tawa Haeun semakin menjadi jadi.

''Haeun! Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya?'' gerutu hae kesal.

''hihihi mian mian Lee Donghae aku hanya ingin mengagetkanmu saja kok'' ujarnya.

''ish!'' desis Donghae kesal

''ini. Kau mau coba ini tidak?'' jinjing Haeun menjinjingkan botol kacanya dihadapan Donghae. Yang membuat pria tampan itu bingung.

''ini? Ini darahkan?'' terka Donghae menunjuk botol kaca yang memang berisikan darah angel.

'' bukan ini sebuah obat herbal yang rasanya seperti madu'' jawab Haeun bohong.

''benarkah?'' Tanya donghae tak percaya, dan haeun hanya mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman manisnya.

Lalu Donghae mengambil botol kaca itu. Dia membuka tutup botol kaca itu. Hanya mencicipiya sedikit. ''emm masitta!'' pujinya. Dia ingin meminumnya lagi. Tapi dihentikan sejenak.

Di lain sisi sora dan Yeri mengintip pembicaraan Haeun dan Donghae dari atas langit. Tiba tiba tubuh Sora menggeliat aneh. Yeri yang melihat ada sedikit perubahan dari Sora langsung menepuk pundak Sora pelan ''Sora!'' panggil Yeri bingung. Sora menengok ke wajah Yeri dan menatapnya sinis dengan evil smirk. Yeri yang telah mengetahui perubahan dari Sora langsung mencengkeram tangan sora erat erat. Ya Sora telah berubah menjadi evil dan itu semua adalah perbuatan dari evil Kyu dan evil Hyuk. Mereka bisa membuat Sora evil dalam sekejap karna hanya Sora lah angel yang paling lemah diantara angel lainnya.

Sora melepas cengkraman Yeri dari tangannya. Dia langsung pergi ke bumi untuk menghancurkan rencana Haeun dan membuat wanita itu mati, sehingga tak ada lagi seorang perusuh di bumi maupun langit. Sora sampai di tempat Donghae dan Haeun berada. Dia mengintip mereka dari balik pohon yang cukup besar dan rindang.

Ketika Donghae ingin melanjutkan lagi minumnya namun belum sempat Donghae minum...

CLIKK!

Jentikan dari jemari Sora telah membuat botol kaca yang di pegang oleh hae pecah dan berserakan dimana mana. DongHae sangat terkejut tak terkecuali Haeun. Dia langsung membulatkan matanya bukan karna kaget tapi karna dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya ada yang menyayatnya. Dan itu perlahan namun pasti. Setelah mengetahui bahwa misi Haeun telah gagal Kyu mencabut semua kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan Sora yang membuat gadis yang sejak lama ia sukai pingsan sejenak lalu bangun kembali.

Haeun jatuh dengan memegangi dadanya yang sekarang sangat terasa sakit. Dia benar benar tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Haeun terus mengerang kesakitan, Donghae yang melihat Haeun kebingungan apa yang harus iya lakukan? Tiba tiba Yeri muncul tepat dihadapan Haeun. Dia berlutut sambil menahan air matanya tapi airmatanya sudah jatuh dan mengaliri pipinya.

''haeun, kau tidak boleh mati'' suruh Yeri dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Dia mengangkat kepala Haeun yang kini sudah sekarat di pangkuannya.

''ye..ye..ye.. '' tatihnya

''Haeun aku mohon jangan'' mohon Yeri dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Sora menghampiri Haeun yang kini sudah di ujung maut. Dia menyesal karna mau menjadi boneka dari evil evil sialan tersebut. Dia berlutut menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Haeun. Sora menangis tersedu sedu melihat sahabatnya akan segera mati.

''a..a..aku …. Ti..ti..tidak a..kan per..nah mem..ben..ci..mu so..ra, ja..di a..aku ha..rap.. ka..li..an te..tap men..ja..di te..man.'' tatih Haeun dengan sisa nafas yang ia miliki. Lalu ia menatap Donghae dengan penuh arti sambil tersenyum manis menahan rasa sakit yang kini terus mencabik cabik tubuhnya. Dia mengambil tangan Donghae, dia melirik pecahan botol kaca itu. DongHae yang mengetahui apa arti lirikan itu langsung mengambil pecahan kaca itu dan memberikannya ke wanita yang sudah ia cintai sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Haeun mengambil pecahan botol kaca itu dari tangan hae. Lalu Haeun menyayat telapak tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae kaget dan merasa kesakitan. Selanjutnya haeun kembali menyayat telapak tangannya yang membuat darahnya mengalir. Lalu telapak tangan donghae dan telapak tangannya yang sudah tersayat itu disatukan sehingga terjadilah pertukaran darah. Haeun mengambil darah evil yang mengalir ditubuh hae. Dan mengaliri darah angel miliknya kedalam tubuh donghae. Setelah selesai melakukan pertukaran. Perlahan dia menutup matanya. Dan…. Haeun sudah meninggal sebagai angel.

''HAEUN!'' teriak yeri memeluk tubuh haeun yang kini hanya tubuh saja.

Sora mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh dendam. ''CHO KYUHYUN, LEE HYUK JAE!'' desis sora kesal. Karna mereka berdualah yang telah membuat Haeun meninggal. Dia mengambil darah angel yang berceceran di atas tanah. Dengan kekuatannya dia membentuk darah itu menjadi beku dan runcing seperti pisau yang terbagi 2.

Dilain sisi Lee Hyuk Jae dan Cho Kyuhyun tertawa evil dan terdengar sangat puas, karna mereka telah membunuh haeun dan itu membuat rencana mereka tidak akan pernah dihancurkan oleh Haeun.

''hahahaha. Akhirnya kita bisa membunuh anak itu kyu'' ucap Eunhyuk senang dengan tawa evilnya.

''hem, ne jadi rencana kita tidak akan dihancurkan olehnya lagi, dan kita bisa saja membuat para angel menjadi evil dalam sekejap'' jawab kyuhyun dengan evil smirk andalannya. *ya tuhan kok kyu ama hyuk jahat amat ya*

Tiba tiba wajah evil mereka menjadi wajah terkejut dan telihat seperti menahan sakit yang amat sakit. Dan ternyata yang telah membuat mereka seperti itu adalah benda runcing yang telah menusuk punggung mereka masing masing. Kini darah evil mereka terus mengalir, sedikit demi sedikit mereka tersungkur dibawah lantai langit. Akhirnya mereka meningal karna kehabisan darah evil mereka.

Sora tersenyum evil setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua pria berkedudukan evil telah meninggal. Sora telah menusuk punggung mereka dengan sisa darah angel yang masih mengalir di tanah yang telah membuat darah itu membeku dan runcing.

Akhirnya Oh Haeun, Lee Hyuk Jae, dan Cho Kyu Hyun meninggal tapi mereka meninggal sebagai seorang angel dan evil. Mereka memiliki kesempatan hidup sebagai manusia. Sedangkan Sora dan Yeri, mereka masih hidup sebagai angel. Dan Donghae kini telah menjadi seorang angel bukan evil tapi seperempat manusia.

FIN

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ku yang ini ^^. Oh iya chingudeul jangan lupa ya kasih reviewnya^^ . dan tunggu lagi ya part 2nya. Bi gak tau nih ff selanjutnya bakal lebih seru dari ff ini apa enggak? Jadi tunggu aja ya chingudeul^^. Dan rencananya di part 2 aku bakal buat haeun, lee hyuk jae, dan kyuhyun manusia utuh tapi reinkarnasinya lho. Hemm sepertinya di part ke-2 bakal hap end nih. Yeeee *tepuk jidat*


End file.
